My Fear is Losing You
by ikhakyu
Summary: Choi Siwon memiliki semuanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang akhirnya ia sadari, ia tak bisa memilikinya. Kehilangan satu hal itu adalah ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

_Tuhan..perasaan apa ini?_

_Apakah ini yang mereka sebut rasa takut?_

_Aku tidak tahu.._

_Tapi..sungguh..aku sangat takut.._

_._

_._

_._

Tak ada hal lain yang dirasakan oleh seorang Choi Siwon, hanya rasa takut yang begitu besar. Perasaan itu meluap-luap hingga membuatnya sesak, seakan ia sendiri lupa bagaimana untuk bernapas.

Dan kini, pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarga Choi itu tengah berdiri di koridor rumah sakit, menanti sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan tak ingin ia lihat.

Bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Meski ia kepalkan kedua tangannya erat, tak cukup untuk menenangkannya. Ini terlalu mengerikan baginya..

.

.

_Flashback_

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kyu?"

"Apakah kau tidak cukup bahagia berada di sisiku? Aku telah memberikan semua yang terbaik untukmu. Apakah semua itu masih belum cukup? Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Katakan padaku Kyu, aku akan memberikannya, apapun."

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi Siwon tetap saja tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang paling dicintai selama hidupnya, baru saja mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang telah mereka jalani selama dua tahun ini.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun begitu sering memintanya untuk putus.

Dan pagi ini, saat keduanya selesai menikmati sarapan pagi, hal itu terulang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bu-bukan..bukan seperti itu, hyung.."

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Siwon.

"Ah, aku mungkin lupa memberitahumu, Kyu. Aku sudah berencana membeli sebuah rumah untuk kita berdua. Kau akan segera tinggal di sana bersamaku. Aku tahu apartemen yang kita tinggali ini tidak cukup besar sehingga membuatmu kurang nyaman."

Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Meski sebenarnya apartemen yang mereka tempati saat ini sudah terbilang sangat luas, apalagi hanya dihuni oleh dua orang. Tapi Siwon ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun, agar kekasihnya itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berpisah.

"Dan...bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur akhir pekan ini? Aku akan menyiapkann pesawat pribadiku. Kau tinggal katakan padaku ingin pergi kemana, Kyu. Oh,iya.. Apa kau juga ingin berbelanja? Aku akan mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu. Sebutkan saja berapa yang kau butuhkan. Kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau ma-"

"Hentikan!"

Teriakkan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Siwon menghentikan ucapannya. Kyuhyun sudah muak. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kenapa hyung selalu bersikap seolah-olah aku hanya menginginkan hartamu?!"

Suaranya bergetar, berusaha menahan air mata yang pada akhirnya tetap jatuh dari mata almondnya yang kini pun sudah memerah.

Pemandangan ini sangat dibenci Siwon. Hatinya sakit melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Lalu apa?! Katakan padaku, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti mengatakan keinginanmu untuk mengahkiri hubungan kita!?"

Siwon sudah tidak bisa mengotrol emosinya lagi. Ia sangat marah, tapi bukan pada Kyuhyun, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat sosok di hadapannya ini menangis. Namun teriakkan Siwon malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun terisak.

"To-tolong..hiks..biarkan a-aku pergi..hiks..hyung.."

Lagi. Kalimat yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, benar-benar membuat Siwon frustasi.

Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Bukan, ia bukan mencari jawaban yang tengah dinanti-nantikan Kyuhyun, karena sebenarnya jawabannya akan tetap sama, tak akan berubah, hanya saja Siwon ingin mencoba memahami sosok rapuh ini. Meski ia tak akan pernah mengerti.

Akhirnya, terucap kata-kata yang entah sudah berapa kali keluar dari bibir Siwon, tapi tetap ia tak pernah bosan untuk mengatakannya..

"Tidak akan, Kyu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

"Kau adalah milikku. Selamanya."

_End of Flashback_

_._

_._

Suara langkah kaki di koridor terdengar mendekat ke arah Siwon. Namun belum sempat ia melihat pemilik langkah itu..

_BUGH!_

Sebuah pukulan keras telah berhasil mendarat di wajah tampan Siwon, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan CHOI SIWONNN?!"

Teriakan penuh amarah itu memenuhi koridor. Terpancar kebencian dari sepasang mata yang kini menatap Siwon lekat. Pemuda yang baru saja memukulnya itu adalah Shim Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun. Mereka sangat dekat. Tapi sejak Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih Siwon, Ia tak membiarkan Changmin sedekat itu dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena Siwon membenci Changmin, tapi karena Siwon mengetahui bahwa Changmin juga mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa hanya diam?! Jawab aku CHOI SIWONNN!"

Changmin mendekati tubuh Siwon yang tergeletak di lantai, hendak memberikan pukulan untuk kedua kalinya, namun para bodyguard Siwon yang sejak tadi berada di sekitarnya segera menahan pemuda tinggi itu.

Changmin mencoba memberontak, tapi ia tetap saja tak berdaya. Tenaganya seperti telah terkuras habis mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai tengah terluka.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhnya, HAH?!"

Siwon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Changmin.

_'Aku? Membunuhnya?'_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

Note : Sebelumnya saya sudah publish ff ini di AFF dan WP .. Bahkan saya jg publish yg english versionnya ..

Tapi saya publish lagi di ffn, supaya makin banyak wonkyu shipper yang baca ff wonkyu ini ^^

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca ^^

_with love ikhakyu_ (｡◕‿‿◕｡)


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE !

Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah publish ff ini di AFF dan WP, tapi masih in-progress, karena baru saya update sampai chapter 2. Bahkan saya juga publish yang english versionnya. Jadi maaf kalau ada teman-teman yang sudah pernah baca ff ini. Saya republish ff ini di ffn karena saya ingin makin banyak wonkyu shipper yang bisa menikmati ff wonkyu. Rencananya saya juga akan republish ff saya lainnya yang sudah pernah saya publish dalam english version di AFF atau WP saya dan akan saya terjemahkan dalam bahasa Indonesia. Mohon dukungannya dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review ^^ Selamat membaca .. ^^

.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhnya, HAH?!"

Siwon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Changmin.

_'Aku? Membunuhnya?'_

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Tidak mungkin.."

Siwon bergumam pelan. Terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama. Mencoba menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa itu tidak lah mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin ia membunuh orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini?

Seandainya ini semua hanyalah mimpi, Siwon berharap ada orang yang membangunkannya dari mimpi yang mengerikan ini.

Siwon tak bergerak, tubuhnya terbaring di lantai koridor, hanya menatap lurus ke atas. Entah karena ia tak ingin, atau karena ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bangkit dari posisinya itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Bahkan tak ia rasakan kerasnya pukulan Changmin yang baru saja mengenai wajahnya. Semua ini membuatnya mati rasa.

Seharusnya ini semua tidak harus terjadi. Jika bukan karena...

Ah, benar.. mungkin apa yang dikatakan Changmin ada benarnya. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah kesalahannya. Sekeras apapun ia mengelak, tetap saja pada kenyataannya ia yang salah.

Jika saja tadi ia pulang lebih cepat. Jika saja tadi pagi ia tak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Dan jika saja ia menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

_Flashback_

Siwon menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia teringat akan pertengkaran kecil di apartemennya pagi ini.

_'Mengapa Kyuhyun menginginkan semua ini? Apa alasan sebenarnya?'_

Siwon tidak bisa mengerti. Seberapa keras pun ia berusaha, tetap saja ia tak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Sebenarnya Siwon tidak berniat pergi ke kantor. Tapi pekerjaan membuatnya harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namun, tumpukan berkas yang telah memenuhi meja kerjanya sejak tadi tak ia hiraukan. Pikirannya telah jauh melayang. Memikirkan sosok laki-laki yang mungkin saja kini tengah menangis dalam sunyi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa."

Bibir Siwon terus saja berucap, lebih tepatnya menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak bisa berpisah dari Kyuhyun. Meski seluruh dunia menentangnya, ia tetap akan mempertahankan Kyuhyun.

Karena Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Bahkan Kyuhyun jauh lebih berharga dari semua harta yang ia miliki.

_'Kau adalah kebahagiaanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan kebahagiaan itu pergi. Mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja jika sedari awal aku tak pernah mengenal kebahagiaan itu. Tapi aku telah mengenalnya, aku telah merasakannya.'_

Siwon hanya tersenyum miris. Hatinya sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan pedang.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Siwon merasakan sesuatu. Ia pun tak tahu apa itu. Tapi hatinya begitu tak tenang. Ah.. Kyuhyun.. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyunnya?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia segera meninggalkan kantor, bergegas menuju apartemennya. Ia ingin segera memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

Namun, hatinya bertambah cemas saat ia tak mendapati sosok yang ia cari di dalam apartemannya.

_'Apa ia mencoba kabur?'_

Siwon terus bergelut dalam pikirannya, mencoba menebak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya semua pikiran itu terhenti saat ia melangkah keluar balkon.

Dan di sana, ia melihat tubuh itu di sana..

Tergeletak tak berdaya. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya tertutup rapat. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, darah mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangannya.

Seketika itu juga, Siwon merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak...

_End of Flashback_

.

.

Tubuh Siwon yang masih terbaring di lantai koridor semakin bergetar hebat saat mengingat kejadian itu. Siwon menarik kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Matanya mulai tertutup perlahan. Ia terlalu takut. Bahkan punya cukup keberanian hanya untuk membuka mata. Takut akan kenyataan yang akan dilihatnya. Bagaimana jika Tuhan tak berpihak padanya? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun, kekasihnya, pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya?

Mengerikan. Sungguh, ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Cairan bening terasa mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Siwon, menyelinap di sela jemarinya, membasahi pipinya.

Choi Siwon kini menangis.

Tak bersuara. Tak ada kata yang bisa diucapkannya. Lidanya terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati yang tak akan didengar oleh siapa pun.

_"Kumohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu..."_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Siwon menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok itu, tubuhnya begitu kurus, duduk di atas sebuah ranjang, dengan punggung yang tersandar. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tak ada sedikit pun rona di sana. Bibirnya yang juga tampak pucat, hanya tertutup rapat, tak satu pun kata terucap darinya. Dan matanya, dua mata sayu itu, berpendar sendu, menatap lurus ke arah jendela.

"Kyu.. kau harus makan.."

Siwon berucap pelan. Matanya memandang lembut sosok Kyuhyun yang tak juga menghiraukannya.

Hati Siwon berdenyut perih. Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan seperti ini?

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak hari dimana ia menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai balkon apartemennya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur, karena kebaikan Tuhan, nyawa Kyuhyun masih terselamatkan. Siwon senang bukan main, ia sangat bahagia melihat sosok itu kembali sadarkan diri dan membuka matanya. Tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan berjalan tak sesuai harapannya.

Selama tiga hari ini, Kyuhyun tak menyentuh sedikit pun makanan. Meski dokter dan para perawat sudah membujuknya, melakukan berbagai cara, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tak mau makan. Obat yang seharusnya diminum setiap hari untuk membantu memulihkan kondisinya juga tak ia lirik, hingga kini tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kurus itu hanya memperoleh nutrisi dari cairan infus yang mengalir melalui jarum suntik yang masih tertancap di punggung tangannya.

Siwon mendesah pelan, meletakkan sepiring bubur yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja kecil di sampingnya. Mungkin sudah beribu kali Siwon mengucapkan kata yang sama, meminta Kyuhyun agar mau makan setidaknya menerima satu suapan saja, tapi tak ada hasilnya. Sosok itu tak pernah mendengarkannya, bahkan tak sedikit pun wajah pucatnya menoleh ke arahnya. Mata sayunya hanya memandang lurus ke arah jendela seperti itu, tak pernah sedetik pun menatapnya.

"Kyu.. Lihat aku.."

Selembut embun pagi yang jatuh pelan pada kelopak bunga teratai, Siwon menyentuh lembut wajah Kyuhyun, membawa wajah itu ke arahnya, menarik pandangan Kyuhyun agar menuju padanya.

Dan kini, kedua bola mata yang telah kehilangan warna cerahnya itu menatap Siwon.

Tapi Siwon seketika merasakan hatinya berdarah tatkala mendapati tatapan itu hanyalah sebuah tatapan kosong. Tatapan itu menembusnya, seakan Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya, seakan Siwon tak ada di sana.

Mata itu, yang dulu selalu memandangnya lembut dengan penuh keceriaan, menyampaikan perasaan sayang yang tidak bisa diungkapan dengan kata-kata, kini sama sekali tak melihatnya.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan jatuh pelan, mengucap selamat tinggal pada sang awan. Aroma basah tercium lekat dari dedaunan dan rerumputan.

Dan Siwon kembali pada suatu keadaan yang tak ia inginkan, keadaan dimana ia harus duduk diam, memandang sosok rapuh yang hanya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap ke arah jendela.

Hening. Tak ada suara. Hanya terdengar suara titik-titik hujan yang membiaskan embun pada kaca jendela.

Mata Siwon masih tak lepas dari sosok itu, menatapnya dengan lekat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mencoba memahami, berusaha mencari alasan terlogis yang bisa ia terima. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa. Bahkan sejak hari itu pun, hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Siwon tak bisa memahaminya.

_"Kita tak bisa terus membiarkannya seperti ini. Kondisinya semakin memburuk."_

Hati Siwon kembali berdenyut perih tatkala mengingat bahwa Dokter bahkan sudah berkata seperti itu padanya. Dan ia sudah tak punya pilihan lain.

Ia harus segera mengambil keputusan, karena jika tidak, sosok itu mungkin tak akan bisa hidup lagi, ia pasti akan mati.

"Apa kau akan berhenti bersikap seperti ini jika aku melepaskanmu?"

Siwon berucap pelan, ragu jika ia harus menanyakan hal itu. Takut jika pada kenyataannya ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tak ia harapkan.

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun, yang selama hampir lima hari sejak ia memutuskan bunuh diri, tak pernah barang sejenak pun meliriknya, kini menatapnya. Sepasang mata itu yang hanya memberi tatapan kosong kini seakan bernyawa, seakan baru terbangun dari tidur yang panjang. Akhirnya mata itu benar-benar melihatnya.

Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang Kyuhyun melihatnya seperti itu?

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

Hanya diam.

Tak mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu.

Dan Siwon masih berdiam diri, menundukkan kepalanya, tak berkata apa-apa.

Menyesal karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Menyalahkan diri sendiri karena hanya menjadi tak berdaya.

Mengutuk takdir yang tak sedikit pun memberi belas kasih.

Tapi sosok itu masih menatapnya. Matanya lekat memandanginya.

Ah, benar.. bukankah sudah sangat jelas bahwa itu lah yang Kyuhyun harapkan?

Ia telah menunggunya. Ia pasti sudah sangat lama menantinya.

Dan mungkin, Siwon memang harus mengatakannya.

"Pergilah.."

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, tapi matanya hanya memandang lurus ke jendela.

"Pergilah sejauh mungkin.."

Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Larilah sejauh yang kau bisa.. Jangan sampai aku menemukanmu.."

Tangannya dikepal erat.

"Karena jika aku melihatmu sekali lagi.. Aku tak yakin bisa melepaskanmu.."

Siwon mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan.

Tanpa sedikit pun menoleh, meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang tak mengatakan apapun.

Bukannya ia tak mau melihatnya, ia hanya tak bisa.

Hati ini sudah terlalu sakit. Ribuan luka ini sudah terlalu pedih untuk ditahan.

Tubuh Siwon berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

Langkahnya pun semakin tak beraturan.

Pandangannya mengabur.

Buram.

Gelap.

Hingga ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi, dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

_Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat terbaik saya, Dhila .._


End file.
